dragonballfandomcom-20200225-history
Monaka
|Race = Wagashi-seijin |Address = Wagashi |Gender = Male |Date of birth = |Date of death = |Occupation = |Allegiance = |FamConnect = }} Monaka (モナカ, Monaka) is a Wagashi-seijin, whom the God of Destruction Beerus fought at some point in the past and he is the strongest person whom Beerus has ever fought. Overview Appearance Monaka is a short and slender, red alien from planet Wagashi. He has a wide and chubby head with pointy ears, no nose but two nostrils, and large nipples that are referenced as the "Grand Ponta". Monaka wears a green suit and purple shoes. Biography Pre-''Dragon Ball'' Monaka is the hero of his home world planet, Wagashi. At some point in his past, he has fought against the God of Destruction Beerus. He managed to cause Beerus trouble, which makes him later claim Monaka as the strongest fighter he's ever faced. ''Dragon Ball Super'' God of Destruction Champa Saga Monaka is contacted by Beerus to join his team, along with Goku, Vegeta, Majin Buu, and Piccolo, against Champa's team. The day of the tournament, Monaka is traveling along with Goku and the rest of the gang to the Nameless Planet. Monaka is introduced by Whis, when Vegeta comments about his appearance. He greets Goku formally but when he's asked about the meaning of Ponta, he says it refers to his nipples."The Match Begins!" In the anime, Monaka is with Beerus on his planet when they're waiting for Whis to show up so they could reach the Nameless Planet. When he arrives, Whis is accompanied by the rest of Universe 7's team and their guests. Monaka is approached by Goku and greets him. Goku asks Monaka what Great Pontas means, something Whis told him earlier. Monaka says Great Pontas refers to his big nipples, which shocks Goku. Monaka is asked another by Goku, requesting to have a sparring match with him but Beerus tells Goku to treat him with respect since he is their trump card. When it is time to leave for the Nameless Planet, Monaka gets punched by Goku in the face. Monaka is unfazed by it and tears up, but he forgives Goku after he apologizes. In Whis' cube, Goku offers Monaka meat but doesn't take up on it because he doesn't eat much meat. After some time, they arrive on the Nameless Planet. As soon as they arrive, the written exam is beginning. After ten minutes, Monaka manages to pass the exam but his team is short of one warrior because Majin Buu fails. Monaka is the last to fight because Beerus says he's the strongest. He then watches the first match between Goku and Botamo. Goku beats Botamo by ring-out because Goku could not deal damage to Botamo. Goku continues immediately against Universe 6's next fighter, Frost. After this, Goku is defeated by Frost as of a ring-out and so Piccolo is their next fighter. Piccolo tries to use his technique Makankosappo against Frost but fails and falls the same way Goku did. However, Frost has been disqualified because he used a needle to beat Piccolo and Goku, as pointed out by Jaco. But Vegeta doesn't want Frost to be disqualified because he wants to deal with Frost himself so Piccolo forfeits. Monaka watch this next match between these two warriors. Power Monaka is the strongest person whom Beerus ever fought, placing his power above the likes of Super Saiyan God Goku, whom Beerus claims as the second strongest he's ever fought.Dragon Ball Z: Battle of Gods"Preparing for the Tournament" Even after Goku and Vegeta's training under Whis and achieving greater power, Beerus still considers Monaka stronger. Monaka possesses the greatest battle potential in Universe 7.V-Jump, 2016 Video game appearances *''IC Carddass Dragon Ball'' Monaka makes his video game debut in IC Carddass Dragon Ball. Voice actors *Japanese: Masami Kikuchi Battles Pre-''Dragon Ball'' *Monaka vs. Beerus Gallery Monaca2.png|Monaka df40ee7b65cdb2f5f40a19179739d8ba.jpg|Monaka walking with Beerus vlcsnap-2016-02-15-14h16m34s695.png 79a22acddd772568ae20487459e81514.jpg|Monaka getting punched by Goku Screen Shot 2016-02-24 at 1.32.22 AM.png|Monaka after getting hit by Goku Trivia * Monaka's diet consists of little to no meat.Dragon Ball Super episode 32 References ca:Monaka es:Monaca Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Super Category:Extraterrestrials Category:Males